


Sometimes Drowning Your Problems Can Lead To a Solution

by IWasFriendsWithaGhostOnce



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Pepsicola, cute gay boys makin out basically, davejohn - Freeform, davejohn-Relationship, fluff then smut, i do not condone alcoholism or underage drinking, johndave - Freeform, johndave-Relationship, just part of the story bros, tw: underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasFriendsWithaGhostOnce/pseuds/IWasFriendsWithaGhostOnce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and you just popped the cap off of a particularly bitter bottle of amber scotch and downed as much as you could stand in one sip. This is what you’ve reduced yourself to. Just sitting here slumped against your bed and drinking yourself to sleep like some pathetic wreck....you had finally realized why you were so terrified: Dave fucking Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Drowning Your Problems Can Lead To a Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a thing of unrequited feelings and confusion and stuff. John's POV obviously. This is my first attempted smut, so please let me know what I should improve or anything. If you know me irl...I am so, so sorry.

Your name is John Egbert and you just popped the cap off of a particularly bitter bottle of amber scotch and downed as much as you could stand in one sip. This is what you’ve reduced yourself to. Just sitting here slumped against your bed and drinking yourself to sleep like some pathetic wreck. You’d probably cry if you gave enough of a shit right now. But you don’t, so instead you force another swallow of the burning liquid down your throat. You were supposed to go on a date with Rose tonight. You’d been getting the courage to ask her out all month and she finally said yes. And yet her acceptance didn’t take away as much of the nerves as you hoped it would. In fact, if anything it’d had only made you more nervous. And as each day passed and time crept closer and closer to tonight, you’d only started freaking out even more. Until you had finally realized why you were so terrified: Dave fucking Strider.

Dave had been your best friend for as long as you could remember. He’d taught you how to record the songs you’d written, find the easter eggs in Mario Kart, he’d even given you the talk before your dad got to it. He was also the one who coaxed you into going for this girl in the first place. Which seemed like a good enough idea. Except for the fact that you didn’t want to go out with Rose. This was the point you realized that the reason you’d accepted all that dating help and advice from him was only as an excuse for you to spend more time talking about this stuff with him. You know that he’d never talk about that girly crap with you otherwise, and it was kind of nice seeing his sensitive side. You liked having him dress you in his stupid, ironically vintage suits that Bro gave him for special occasions; and you especially liked when you were able to convince him to wear them too because you don’t want to look like an idiot alone, even if it is just in his room. They all fit him perfectly and you were pretty sure they were tailored because they all seemed to shape his slim figure to the T and contrasted with his broad shoulders. Wow, you really didn’t just think all that. You make yourself cringe and gulp down another sip.

So now the moment of truth is here and your date started, hmm let’s see if it’s seven-thirty now...about half an hour ago. And instead of buckling down and making a final decision you do what comes naturally to any indecisive teenager. You avoided responsibility like the plague and instead started drinking your problems away. It seemed to work pretty well for your dad, maybe it’d do the same for you. So that’s where you’re at right now and you’re already starting to feel pretty heavy against the foot of the bed. Just as you were starting to slip back into your thoughts, you hear a noise downstairs. Quickly you shove your hand holding the bottle under your bed, since it’s probably your dad home late from work. Footsteps prod up the stairs and approach your open door. Speak of the fucking devil. Who else shows up in your doorway but the cool kid himself? He furrows his brow at you in confusion as he walks towards you and throws up his hands. “Dude, what the fuck? You were supposed to be out the door an hour ago.” He sits down next to you and sniffs the air in confusion. “Are you drinking?” he asked incredulously. You sigh and pull your hand back out defeatedly, twisting the cap back off and tilting your head back for a mouthful. “Jesus, Egbert, why are you here getting drunk alone? You’ve got a hot babe just sitting at home waiting for you, why don’t you take it with you if you wanna drink that bad?” he asks. You sigh and shrug, not really sure what sort of answer you can give him at this point. You couldn’t exactly tell him the truth. No, you could, that was a lie. You didn’t _want_ to tell him the truth, because that would most likely fuck up the majority of your friendship and possibly your life.

Dave could talk a big game of gay chicken, but when it came down to it he was straight as an arrow. If you ever told him you thought you were gay, he’d never let you hear the end of it. Worst case scenario, he’d be too weirded out to even talk to you for a while (you have slept in the same bed in your underwear, after all). Best case scenario, he’d give you endless shit about it and try to hook you up with any guy that even breathed in your direction. You weren’t totally complaining about that last part, but you didn’t want to hook up with other guys you wanted to hook up with...nope, no not saying it. Not even going to admit it to yourself. Quick, more alcohol. “Woah ho, dude take it easy. You’re gonna knock yourself out at that rate,” he says as he lowers the bottle from your lips, a hint of concern twinging in his voice. “What’s with the frat-party binge drinking, bro?”

It’s a humorously worded question, but his tone is a soft, solemn mumble and his gaze is dead serious. He’s close enough now that you can almost see his bright crimson eyes through the filter of his shades. Even now they’re absolutely gorgeous and you’ve never understood why he hates them enough to hide them all the time. Maybe you’re just really drunk, but you’re incredibly tempted to lean in and pull them off just so you can get a better look. Dave furrows his brow at you and puts his hands on your shoulders, pushing you back into the bed. Shit, you must have leaned forward a bit without realizing. “I um...wasn’ feeling it tonight…” you finally manage out. Dave exhales an exasperated sigh that turns into a breathy chuckle. “Man, you’re really drunk.” As soon as he points it out, a wave of dizziness and fatigue slaps you in the face and makes your head swirl in a cloudy haze. You chuckle stupidly, which in turn makes Dave laugh at your goofy state. He then swipes the bottle from your weak, lazy grip and takes a swig himself. He can already tell this is gonna be a long night and he might as well get a little buzzed just to be able to tolerate you. “So you just gonna drink in mopey silence the whole night or are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?” he finally asks, setting the bottle aside.

You let out a long groan and slowly slump against his shoulder. (Wow, he’s so warm and soft for how angular he looks you just wanna crawl into his lap and fall asleep. Which is the thought you didn’t just have and doesn’t exist. Yep.) “I tol’ you, I jus’ wasn’ ready,” you spill out. You’re slurring already? You’d probably apologize if you had to energy to care, but it doesn’t seem like you really have to energy to do anything right now. Dave drapes his arm over your shoulders and squeezes you comfortingly. “It’s alright, bro. Happens to the best of us,” he says understandingly. “You didn’t have to drink yourself to oblivion, though. That seems kind of random.” You whine in response. You really don’t feel like making up an explanation, especially right now when you can barely even make a coherent statement, let alone a lie. “‘s not a big deal. I jus’....I dunno…” you trail off with a shrug. You were drunk and he was comfy and you’ve lost the ability to care.

Maybe you should just tell him. Dave had this crazy ability to read exactly what you were thinking most of the time and you were amazed he still hadn’t figured you out yet. Actually, now that you think about it he may very well have already. But you didn’t wanna bring it up now. Not yet, not when you’ve just got comfortable in the crook of Dave’s neck and this moment was so nice that you didn’t want to ruin it with embarrassing confessions and awkward explanations. Dave smiled and you think you just accidentally nuzzled his cheek a bit. Man, that was gonna be a hard one to explain tomorrow. You closed your eyes and hoped he didn’t notice. “Jeez, you get cuddly when you’re drunk,” he muttered against your ear. Shit, he noticed. You laughed nervously. “Sorry ‘bout that. I’ll just...I’m jus’ gonna…” You sort of mumble into incoherency as you pull off of Dave, who much to your surprise holds you back a bit. “Nah, you don’t have to,” he replied, hugging you to him loosely as he took another swig. “Might as well get comfy while you explain what the hell happened tonight that made you lose it.” You sigh and look up at him pleadingly, which proves to be a challenge with the whole room spinning behind him. He has very little sympathy and narrows his eyes at you insistently. He’s not letting this go. Welp, you had a good friendship while it lasted. Might as well get it over with now. Except you didn’t really know what you were getting over with and you don’t really remember how to make thoughts into words very well right now. “Well, I um...I just….I guess I di’nt like Rose that much,” you stumble out.

“And that made you wanna drown yourself in cheap liquor?” he asked skeptically. You pouted at him and wanted to correct that this was not just cheap liquor and that this happened to be a very nice bottle scotch he smuggled from his father's cabinet thank you very much, but it was too many words and your tongue felt like rubber in your mouth. You avoided his questioning stare and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “No…” you quietly admitted. You felt this conversation creeping closer and closer to the inevitable and your chest tightened at the infinite possibilities of how this could go down. “Well then what was it?” he asked predictably. You paused and dug your nail into the stitch of his shirt, trying to think of a good answer or even an answer at all. Words, what are words? You sure as hell didn’t know anymore. “I...had a….there...ther’s someone else…” God, you sounded like you were having an affair. Even though you don’t even have a girlfriend to cheat on, which is sort of the source of your problem at the moment. Dave raised his eyebrows with intrigue. “Oh? You gotta girl on the side, Egbert?” he said teasingly but still with genuine interest. Why did he have to phrase it like that? Why did he have to add that little gender-specific noun in there? He had to make your life that much harder, didn’t he? “Not...really…” you responded with quiet hesitance. Dave’s amusement began to fade a little and a flash of terror spiked through you as you thought he might have figured it out. “So you’re just interested in someone else then?” Ok there we go, that was a question you could answer. “Yes,” you said with a sharp nod, which turned less sharp as you were barely able to loll your head back. You caught Dave’s smirk out of the corner of your eye and you kind of wanted to glare at him for making fun of your drunkness. It didn’t seem fair for him to laugh at you when he was the one who caused this whole mess in your life in the first place. “Alright, well maybe I could help you out with it,” he suggested confidently. “Who is it?”

There it is, there’s the question. It’s out there and you had absolutely no idea what to do with it. You shrugged and cringed at him, shooting him a please-don’t-make-me-answer-that sort of glance. As if Strider was gonna let you off that easy, especially about this juicy piece of interesting information. He raised his eyebrows in further questioning. Fuck, you knew that smirk. That stubborn, arrogant smirk that made you know that you he was gonna pull it out of you if it was the last thing he did. But no, you don’t care, you’re not giving up without a fight. You’re not just gonna give in and blabber that easily. “Is….someone you know…” you say shyly, smirking to yourself and swaying a bit in your seat. He paused for a while. A long while. A really long while. Shit. He knows. He has to know. There’s no other reason he would stay quiet this long. “Oh,” he finally says to break the silence. “How well do I know them?” he asked. You smiled and bit your lip. “Pretty well, I think.” He nodded thoughtfully and drank a sip, smacking his lips a little afterwards. “They go to our school?” he asked. _Oh my god Dave, stop fucking around and call me out already._ For a second you’re worried you said that out loud, but seeing as he hasn’t reacted yet you think you’re safe. You nod and almost fall into Dave’s lap reaching for the scotch. He yanks his arm up in the air. “Nuh uh, you’re done dude. You’re practically blacking out right now.” You groan in complaint because you know he’s right. But you feel like nothing could get you drunk enough to be ready for his response once it’s out. “What class are they in?” he continues to question. Finally you lose your patience and throw your head back against the mattress, wanting to just get it over with by now. “Ugh, oh my God Dave, it’s you okay?”

Silence. You manage to open your eye enough to glance over at him and see him...smiling? Is he smiling? No, he’s not smiling. He’s _grinning._ He’s probably stirring up some totally sarcastic and stupid comeback. You turn your head to him because you might as well face him head on while he makes fun of you when suddenly there’s lips on yours and you practically almost fall over.

Oh.

Oh, yeah that was nice, that works too. You kissed him back and closed your eyes even though by now it was totally useless since your vision was just a blur of colors and shapes. But it made it easier to focus on how soft his lips were and the taste of his breath mixed with the sharp, pungent scent of the alcohol and God, this was even better than you imagined. You felt a small noise hum in the back of your throat and curled your fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to you and hoping he wouldn’t suddenly realize what he was doing and pull away. Except by now it seemed like he had realized what they were doing and did just the opposite, releasing the neck of the glass container to free his hand so it could rest gently on your cheek. His rough, calloused hands were impossibly warming your flaming cheeks even further, which by now you weren't sure were blushing from the booze or the fact that Dave Strider was currently kissing you willingly in the middle of your room.

You kissed him deeper and sucked his bottom lip sloppily, circling your arms around his neck and pulling him into you because you don’t think he could be close enough if you tried. He then sighed against your lips and that just drove you up the goddamn wall. Unfortunately, breathing was still a thing you needed to do and you needed to do it soon. After a few more seconds than you couldn't really afford you pulled away a few inches and gasped for breath, leaning your forehead against his and worried to open your eyes in fear that you might be two feet off the ground. You could barely feel anything except his heavy breathing on your cheek and his fingers absently twirling in the base of your hair. "Damn," Dave whispered quietly. It took you a second to register he was speaking and flutter your eyes open. "That was...um..." He trailed off slightly and you assumed it was because he was just as overwhelmed and speechless as you. "Y-yeah..." you reply, just to let him know you get it. Oh, you definitely get it. In fact, right now it's probably the only thing that's completely, perfectly clear to you, the memory of the sensation sending a shiver up your spine and distracting you from anything else. "By the way," he says, opening his eyes to meet your vacant gaze. He smiled a little wider and leaned closer into your face. "I like you too."

You grin and feel like a whirlwind just exploded in your chest cavity and you don't think you've ever been happier in your entire life. Yeah it wasn't an official dating proposal and yes you still weren't even sure how you felt about all of it yet. But right now you were just happy with this and you had plenty of time to worry about the rest later. You giggle and kiss him again, this time with a bit more force than last time and even a bit more than you intended. Dave falls back a little but regains his balance enough to hold up the both of you, cradling your cheeks in both hands and moving his lips with yours. His mouth moved in perfect sync with yours and your lips felt like they were made to fit each others'. It couldn't have been better if you tried. You felt yourself melting into him and into the kiss and into his arms and just about everywhere really, when it took you a moment to realize you were laying down now with Dave on top of you. It also took you a moment to realize that Dave was laying on you and was completely pressed against you head to knee and every inch of your body glowed with warmth and buzzed where you touched.

Dave rolled his hips slightly against yours and you gasped as a rush of sensation pooled to your groin and you already felt yourself getting hard. You were surprised to hear a muffled moan bubble past your lips and into Dave's mouth, and even more surprised when you heard him return it. Dave grinded against you again more forcefully as he caught your lower lip between your teeth and you moaned again, this time sounding more needy than you expected. You felt him shudder against you and the kissing got a bit rougher, more panting and sucking as his tongue brushed against your teeth and asked for entrance. You gladly gave it and opened your mouth wider against his, swiping your tongue across his in turn and arching forward into him subtly.

This time he was the one stifling a moan and it was probably one the most beautiful sounds you'd ever heard in your life. You wanted more. More of that, more of him, more of anything you could possibly have because you felt like you were incomplete and the only way you could ever be whole again was by meshing yourself with him and entwining your bodies beyond any separation. You gripped his shoulders tight and pressed your hands flat against his shoulder blades, shivering as his fingertips tipped under your shirt, trailing over your side and sending sparks through you to your very core. You were absolutely riveted and you couldn't even begin to imagine what having his hands all over you would feel like. And you didn't need to because it wasn't long before he was pulling your shirt off and sliding his palm flat over your torso. He rested his hand over your heart and you were almost positive it was going to leap right through your skin.

With the combination of Dave’s hands over your body and the copious amount of alcohol in you system you were getting more turned on than you’d ever been before. You wanted, no, _needed,_ Dave’s skin against your own and needed his lips on yours. You traced your fingertips over his spine, reeling with satisfaction as Dave twitched and shivered from your hand even through his shirt before you tugged it up. He quickly pulled away and sat up, which tugged out a small whine from your lips at the lack of contact and you opened your eyes. He was sitting up on your lap and staring down at your naked torso with an eager smirk before yanking off his own shirt and tossing it to the floor and it was probably the hottest thing you could ever imagine.

He dove back on top of you and started kissing your neck, biting and sucking underneath your jaw and driving out a loud groan from the back of your throat as you clawed his back softly. He started thrusting his hips against you again at a faster pace, which makes your head fall back against the carpet with a breathy moan that’s louder than you would probably admit without embarrassment. Dave’s glasses dug into your skin a little as he nipped your pulse point and his hand slid down your stomach, lower and lower and oh god he was actually undoing your pants oh christ. You might have said that last swear out loud because you hear him chuckle quietly against your neck (the vibration is wonderful) and palm you quickly over your jeans and holy fuck that feels good.

You were so distracted by the slightest friction that you didn’t even notice he was pulling off your pants until his hand was wrapped around your length. You gasped and instinctually rocked into his hand as a string of needy sounds gargled from your mouth. It would have been pretty embarrassing and pathetic, but you didn’t care because it was Dave and he was touching you and you knew you could trust him just like you’d trusted him your whole life with everything else. Amazingly through all of this happening, you still had enough clarity to realize that you should probably doing something with your own hands as well and not just lay there letting him do everything. You pull your hands away from his shoulders to glide them down his chest and trace the subtle lines of his abdomen (how the hell was he this warm??) before curling your fingers under his waistband and weakly trying to pull them off. Thankfully, Dave noticed what you were doing and used his free hand to undo his fly while the other started pumping you and you were breathing so heavily and everything was moving so fast you thought that your head was gonna explode. It didn’t help that Dave was still sucking your collarbone and trailing his breath down your chest and guiding your hand into his boxers. At this rate you weren’t sure how long you would last, and that would be awful to finally have this with him just to cum in the first five minutes; and part of you didn’t care because you needed it so badly and oh my god you had no idea how desperate you were until right now. But the stronger part of you knew to hold it together at least until he was closer and impossibly you held on, sliding your hand down the front of his boxers and god, you’d forgotten how big he was. Spending pretty much your whole life around him, you’d already seen most of it through boxers and swimsuits or the like and Dave was certainly not underdeveloped to say the least. You gripped him gently and stroked him up once to pull out a long and beautiful moan from him, resting his head on your shoulder. “Oh fuck... _John..._  ”

The way his name rolled off his tongue like a prayer may have been the greatest sound in the universe. You didn’t even know that your name could sound like that until he’d said it. You stroke him again and successfully pull your name from his lips again and give a pleasured moan in return before he gets back to what he was doing and bites the spot between your neck and shoulder, flicking his tongue across your skin. You whimper in surprise that quickly turns into another moan and bring your pace up to Dave’s. The rest is a blur of lips and tongue and teeth and hands as yours curls tightly into his blonde hair and you beg and plead for Dave, for what exactly you’re not totally sure. You just know you need more, you need all of him, always for the rest of your life and it wasn’t long until you were tipping over the edge and spilling over his hand and your stomach with a loud wail (you’re really glad your dad was out working tonight). Dave follows soon after with a groan of equal volume, cumming over your fist and mixing with your own on your bare abdomen. You rub him through it slowly before letting go and lying there a while because you don’t have to ability to do anything else.You pant softly and gradually loosen your grip on his hair as you try and think of something to say right now. But he starts lazily kissing your neck and your jawline again and how can you possibly concentrate on words with that happening? Out of all the things you could possibly think to say (that was amazing, I’m really glad you came over, I’m so lucky to have such an incredible person in my life) what comes out is a breathy, whispered, “I love you.” Crap, that wasn’t what you wanted to come out yet and for a second you’re terrified that you’ve ruined everything by rushing it before he responds, “I love you too, John. God, I love you so much.” You breathe a sigh of relief and happiness as your arms find their way around him again, burying your nose in his shoulder and closing your eyes with a blissful smile. Of all the fuck-ups you’ve probably had, maybe this one might not be such a bad one after all.


End file.
